kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Judge Roidmude
is a Roidmude Combatman who evolved into the Advanced . His human disguise is that of former police officer Shingo Tachibana. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Kendo practitioner, police officer *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild Dump's DriRumble/Drift Slash Full Throttle combo (body and Core) Character History Sometime ago, Roidmude 065 found a retired inspector Shingo Tachibana whom desired to search for Judge, a vigilante whom thought to commit suicide, but actually still lurks in the society and took Toma Okajima as a decoy, thus killing him in process. 065 offered his help and used Shingo's data to evolve into Judge Roidmude. In the present time, he used the Judge Time website to attack those whom considered as criminals in order to lure out the real Judge, having attacked Heaven's Finance, a small group of three scammers and Tenkawa Angel Real Estate. Drive intercepts him but was quickly defeated before taking his leave. He later attacked the Black Candle members but his target, their leader, was quickly saved after Drive and Mach's interference. As Drive Type Dead Heat gained the upper hand, Mashin Chaser rushed in and saved Judge. As Judge dragged himself away, Genpachiro unmasked him as Tachibana much to everyone's disbelief, as he turned to his human form and reverted back to escape. Judge was later tricked into attacking Go Shijima/Mach, whom mistook him as the real Judge. After So Utsuki, the real Judge was captured, Judge tried to claim the vigilante to be eliminated and as well kill Shingo until Drive Type Wild Dump killed him with the DriRumble/Drift Slash Full Throttle combo. Post-mortem In a plot to ensure the death of Eisuke Tomari remains a secret, Mitsuhide Nira and Sou Noumi/Brain held a conference where they falsely accused Kamen Rider Drive for trying to takeover the leadership of the Roidmudes while the Special Investigation Unit were framed using their relations to past Roidmudes, among them were Genpachiro's relation to Judge Roidmude. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality As the Judge Roidmude, he acts as a sort of vigilante, taking requests from a website and hunting down criminals and killing them, which extended to the point of disposing So Utsuki, the real Judge and take his place. Brain notes that him hunting criminals and serving humanity makes him similar to Chase before his reprogramming. Still, like most Roidmudes, once he's fully evolved, he would disregard his human host and eliminate them. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. ;Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment :065 needs to empower himself with anger, rage and hatred emotions from his host to evolve into Judge Roidmude. Unlike Scooper Roidmude's case, since Shingo Tachibana's hatred for Judge is five years strong, his evolved form was stable enough without forcing him to revert back to his original form thus able to fully evolve in record time. - Advanced= *Height: 204 cm *Weight: 110 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Radio Wave Disruption :Judge Roidmude can disrupt radio waves, primarily telecommunication waves. ;Electricity Manipulation :Judge Roidmude can manipulate electricity and generate it through his weapons. ;Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment :Judge needs to empower himself with anger, rage and hatred emotions from his host to maintain his evolved form. Unlike Scooper Roidmude's case, since Shingo Tachibana's hatred for Judge is five years strong and on-going, his evolved form was stable enough without forcing him to revert back to his original form, thus able to become fully complete in record type. ::Arsenal ; :Tasers that mounted on each of his gauntlets, each one can launch five dart-like electrodes, to deliver electrical current to disrupt voluntary control of muscles causing "neuromuscular incapacitation". The effects would wore off in a long period and can also be used as whips or range combats. ; :A / hybrid used in direct combat along with Judge's prowess. It could also sent a huge amount of electricity, even as smokescreens to cover his escape. It was later destroyed by the Rumble Smasher. Shock Judge.jpg|Shock Judge Blade Judge.jpg|Judge wielding the Blade Judge Mach Scatter Blast.jpg|Judge using Shock Judge defending bullets from Mach }} Behind the scenes Portrayal 065/Judge was voiced by Shuhei Takubo. As Shingo Tachibana, Judge was portrayed by Seiroku Nakazawa. Judge Roidmude's suit actor is . Conception Judge Roidmude was designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *The Judge Roidmude's costume would be modified to create the Sword Roidmude. **Similarly, both Advanced Roidmudes are themed after swordsmen. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 19: What Can Judge the Police? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' External Links *TV Asahi's page on Judge Roidmude Category:Roidmudes Category:Snake Monsters Category:Human Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Advanced Roidmude